


Somewhere Over the Wormhole

by bironic



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Crossover, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fighting, Holosuite, Porn Battle, Religions, Sparring, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla connects with a fellow fighter when the team gets stuck on the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Over the Wormhole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle IX, prompt "holosuite."
> 
> Thank you to the_drifter &amp; others for help with the fashion terminology. There's also a _Dune_ reference in there.

"Your Gratitude Festival sounds much like my people's celebration of the First Blossoming," Teyla said as she and Major Kira neared the top of the spiral staircase leading to the rooms Kira had called holosuites. "We, too, welcome a new year by cleansing ourselves of sorrows and transgressions, although we cast our slips of parchment into the sea rather than into the fire."

"It sounds like a beautiful ceremony," Kira said.

"It is one of our most beloved," Teyla agreed.

They stopped in front of one of the decorated metal doors that lined the hall. Kira tapped at the panel beside it. "They're still in there," she said. "This signal tells them we're waiting. If they can tear themselves away from trying to kill each other, we'll be able to take our turn."

"I am in no hurry," Teyla said. She spoke truth; despite the difficulty of being marooned far from home with nothing to do but wait for Rodney to find a way back, she found Kira to be some of the most agreeable, not to mention beautiful, company she'd enjoyed in recent memory. "It is a pleasure talking with you. It has been many years since a new trading partner was interested in cultural exchange. Ronon lost his faith when he lost his homeworld, and neither of my teammates from Earth is particularly spiritual."

Kira nodded. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I get the sense that every Terran officer on this station thinks Bajorans are a bunch of backward fanatics."

"Perhaps, after we are done here, you could tell me more about the Prophets. You say this galaxy, this timeline, has no stargate network, yet I find there are striking similarities between Bajor's gods and our Ancestors."

Kira smiled at her. "I'd like that."

Just then the doors slid open. Ronon and Worf stepped out, carrying curved steel weapons with wicked-looking hooks. The pair looked exhausted, bruised, and thoroughly satisfied.

"Hey," said Ronon, swiping an arm across his sweaty forehead. "Where's Sheppard?"

"Attempting to charm Lieutenant Dax, when I last saw him," Teyla told him. They shared smiles at John's persistence despite the woman's obvious amusement at his flirtation.

Worf had turned to Kira. "I did not realize we had gone over our reserved time."

"Not a problem," Kira said. "You two gentlemen enjoy your… whatever it is you're doing." She waved a hand. Teyla was tempted not to ask, either, although she suspected she and Kira would emerge from their session to find them exchanging their favorite drinks and singing battle songs in the bar downstairs.

Kira motioned Teyla inside. When the doors closed behind them, she spoke a command to the computer, and the empty room transformed into a training area suffused with light. The selection of bantos-like rods Kira had promised her lay gleaming on a bench near one wall. "Remarkable," Teyla said, picking one up and testing its weight and balance.

Kira stripped off her uniform top to reveal a sleeveless white undershirt with a band of open weaving beneath her collarbones. It was the most skin Teyla had seen so far aboard the station, and she took a moment to admire the sight, as she had admired the curves and swing of Kira's hips as they'd walked along the Promenade.

Kira didn't recoil or pretend not to notice her looking. Instead, she gave Teyla a quick appraisal of her own before saying simply, "It's easier to move in this."

Teyla nodded and placed the rod back on the bench so she could unclip her vest. "This uniform serves its purpose well enough, but I have more comfortable sparring clothes back in Atlantis." She removed her boots and socks as well, stretching her toes and arches with relief on the cool floor.

"Feels good, doesn't it," Kira murmured.

Teyla looked up to find her smiling. She smiled back, and Kira turned to toy with some of the unfamiliar weapons on the next bench over.

They decided to begin with some basic stretches. Kira did not appear to be well-versed in forms, so Teyla led her through the fundamentals as she would a child on Athos—although, as she grew bolder as Kira did not rebuff her, she indulged in more lingering touches than would have been appropriate for mere tutelage: trailing her fingers along Kira's triceps to shape the bend of her arm, placing her hands between the wings of Kira's shoulder blades and on her stomach to correct the arch of her spine.

By the time their muscles were loose, Teyla had grown warm in more than one sense.

They circled each other on the mat.

"How do you want to do this?" Kira asked. She looked wary, but there was a flush to her cheeks.

Teyla inclined her head, alert for any tells or sudden moves. "I am schooled in many forms of hand-to-hand combat and martial arts."

Kira shook her head with a wry smile. "See, I'm a fighter, but I'm more used to guerrilla tactics." Teyla feinted left; Kira tensed, but did not fall for it. "I grew up fighting Cardassians with anything we had on hand—sometimes nothing _but_ our hands. We cared more about taking out as many of them as we could and getting out fast than in developing any kind of style." Another feint, to similar effect. "Get me out in the field with a phaser rifle or a handful of grenades, now..."

This time Kira advanced; Teyla blocked, struck, was blocked in return. They retreated and continued to circle.

"Living in the shadow of the Wraith has not been easy for my people," Teyla said. "Their strength and technology are far superior to ours. Until recently, we could not fight them without risking extinction. Others such as Ronon's tried, and died. When I fight—" She blocked Kira's kick, countered with one of her own, and was ready for the elbow aimed at her ribs. They retreated again. "When I fight, it is to defend my life or the lives of my friends against those who lash out because they also feel the Wraith pressing down on them."

Moving to engage at the same time, they met in the center of the mat. Conversation ceased as they concentrated on sparring.

Teyla found that she was the more skilled fighter, but Kira was stronger, angrier, and as dirty as a drunk Satedan. More than once, Kira came close to sending her to the mat. However, she also telegraphed her moves, so that they went several rounds before she managed to sweep Teyla's legs out from under her. Teyla turned and struck as she dropped to bring Kira down with her.

They wrestled and rolled. Each time Teyla thought she might subdue her opponent, she rediscovered Kira's refusal to remain on her back. Eventually, Teyla laughed and allowed Kira to pin her.

"You let me do that," Kira accused, although she was smiling. Her knees bracketed Teyla's hips, and her hair swept down over her jaw to leave her face half in shadow. They were both breathing hard.

"Perhaps. What you may lack in art, you make up for in stubbornness, and I am tired."

Kira laughed. "You want me to let you up?"

She did not. She reached up and slowly, deliberately, traced the shell of Kira's ear, playing with the chain on the piece of silver jewelry there.

"Ah," said Kira. She sat back on Teyla's thighs and took Teyla's hand in one of hers.

Unsure of her meaning, Teyla let a smile creep up one side of her face. "Does fighting in close quarters like this not turn you on?"

"I'm usually too busy figuring out how to be the one who walks away alive," Kira said, but the fingertip stroking the flesh between Teyla's thumb and forefinger indicated otherwise. "You?"

"There were many times, early in our acquaintance, when I thought during a sparring session that John and I might…" And when he had had the Wraith sickness coursing through him, he had crossed that boundary, but when himself, he had never made a move. "Ronon as well. But we have remained simply friends."

And yes, there it was: Kira brought Teyla's hand to her lips and held it there. "All right, I admit it," she said into Teyla's knuckles; Teyla felt the touch of her tongue on the _l_. "There were a few times I went there with a teammate after a successful attack."

Teyla gazed up at her. "I would very much like to kiss you."

The skin around Kira's eyes crinkled when she smiled. "I wouldn't object." She let go of Teyla's hand in favor of leaning over her, resting on her palms to the sides of Teyla's head.

Freed, Teyla reached up, slipped her hand around the back of Kira's neck, and drew her down. Her lips were full and warm.

When they parted, Teyla touched Kira's ear once more, then stroked down the series of ridges at the bridge of her nose. She let her smile grow impish. "Do you have such ridges anywhere else?"

Kira groaned. "I get that almost as often as Jadzia gets asked how far down her spots go."

"Forgive me," she said, moving her hand to Kira's cheek. "Where I am from, there are many civilizations on many worlds, but our biology is mostly alike."

"As long as you don't make any jokes about comparative anatomy, you can explore all you li—"

It was not very diplomatic, but Teyla cut her off with a second kiss. Shifting as Kira licked into her mouth, she brought her free hand up to play with the strings at the front of Kira's shirt and the tantalizing hints of skin beneath. She spread her hand over and under the fabric, massaging a covered breast in her palm and rubbing over a swell of bone with her fingertips.

Kira hummed against her and moved one hand to tangle in Teyla's hair. Teyla had been kneading at Kira's nape, but now she rested her hand on Kira's waist and lifted her hips to try to get some pressure where she very much needed it. A whimper may have been involved.

"All right, all right," Kira laughed, pulling back, and moved to straddle Teyla's thigh. Teyla parted her legs as soon as she saw what Kira intended. Oh, yes, that would do nicely. She sighed when Kira rested most of her weight on her pubic bone over Teyla's hip, conveniently providing a firm thigh for Teyla to push against in turn. Kira began to rock; Teyla angled up to meet her.

The next minutes were filled with the sounds of their breaths and their uniforms sliding together, punctuated by occasional kisses when they had the air for it. Kira made soft, endearing grunts as she pushed down. When she added a circling motion to her thrusts, Teyla found herself making her own noises as well. She found a zipper at the back of Kira's top, tugged it down and slipped her hand beneath to rest on the hot skin there, feeling the muscles shift as Kira worked her shoulders and back.

Pulling her legs more tightly around Kira's sweetened the pressure as they pushed faster. She braced her upper body on the mat and slid her bare foot along Kira's calf and boot. Just as she was approaching the crest, Kira groaned and shoved down. Though thrumming for what was just out of reach, Teyla held her there as Kira's eyes closed and she shook.

Many an ally had remarked over the years that she was the soul of patience, but Teyla could not hold back a sound of complaint when Kira continued to remain still.

Kira opened her eyes, looking sheepish. "Of course," she said, and dropped a kiss on Teyla's lips. "What would you like?"

"I am very nearly—" she said, too much on edge to mask the whine in her voice.

She protested when Kira pulled away, then subsided when Kira hushed her, sat back astride Teyla's knees, and reached for her belt. Together they worked it open along with the buttons of Teyla's uniform pants, and then Teyla let her head fall back when Kira slipped a hand beneath her undergarment.

It was only now that she became aware of how wet she was. There would surely be a telltale darkness on her pants, but Teyla could not summon the energy to care, because Kira was sliding fingers up and into her and rubbing her palm in firm circles just where Teyla wanted it. It did not take much; perhaps a minute of pushing into Kira's hand and digging her fingernails into the mat, and Teyla arched and climaxed with a gasp.

Kira stroked her for a little while longer before removing her hand from Teyla's pants and resting beside her on one elbow. Lax, Teyla rolled her head to smile at her in thanks. Kira returned the gesture in kind and brushed the hair out of Teyla's face. Teyla could smell herself on her fingers.

They were drawn out of their afterglow by a man's voice saying, "O'Brien to Major Kira," at the same time Teyla's radio buzzed.

Teyla's hand went to her earpiece even as she willed her heart to stop pounding from the surprise, while Kira tapped the metal insignia on her uniform that served as a communications device. Sitting up and cupping a hand over her ear to block Kira's conversation, Teyla spoke briefly with her teammates as Rodney provided an update regarding their situation. When she signed off, she stood so she could fasten her pants and belt and put her socks and boots back on, embarrassed to have engaged in the dialogue while still half-undressed.

Kira stood as well. "Was that an update from your team, too?"

She nodded. "I believe Doctor McKay and Chief O'Brien have a plan to modify your ship's warp engines and—piggyback?—the puddlejumper to get us home through the wormhole. I am not clear on the details, as Doctor McKay was… eager to return to his work." If she could be permitted the understatement.

Kira hummed. "I've found it's best to leave the Chief alone when he's in the middle of a project." Then she clasped her hands in front of her. "Well! It looks like we have more time on our hands."

Teyla felt her grin returning as she picked up her vest but did not put it on. "I would be pleased to show you some basic moves with the bantos rods, if you wish to try another round with me."

"Oh, no. Next time, I'm running the Third Bolian War simulation. We'll see how you measure up in the field."

Yes, her smile was back in full force. "I believe Colonel Sheppard and the others would take exception to your lack of faith in me."

"I guess I'll have to see for myself. Now—if you like, I can show you to your quarters?"

"That would be wonderful. I could use some refreshment, and I am certain we can find some way to pass the time there."

Kira commanded the computer to end the program, and motioned with a sweep of her arm for Teyla to precede her through the door.

However long it took Rodney to fix the problem, she believed she was going to enjoy her stay here.


End file.
